1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a round baler having side structures, fixed rolls, at least two moveable pivot arms carrying mobile rolls, and flexible baling means creating one endless circle and routed over the rolls to encompass a bale chamber.
2. Related Technology
European Patent specification EP 309 936 B1 discloses a round baler with a single set of endless belts, which are routed over a series of fixed and mobile rolls, whereas the mobile rolls are carried on two tensioning arm, which create several loops to provide sufficient bale length to extend over the circumference of a completed bale. A lower tensioning arm is applied by a spring, which extends with additional crop entering the bale chamber.
EP A1 309 941 discloses a round baler with two sets of endless belts and two tensioning arms, which are controlled by means of a single hydraulic cylinder. This hydraulic cylinder is used to control the tension in the two sets of belts to provide for controlled movement of the bale during formation and unloading.
The problem this invention is based on is seen in the challenges of forming bales with a bigger diameter, like 2 m and more, whereas belts, chains or the like and their control means should be kept at a minimum to keep costs low.